Autarch Eclipse Blackdragon
Click here to return to characters page... : : "Every day, humans come one step closer to self destruction! I am not destroying your world, I'm saving it..." : ''-- Eclipse Blackdragon quoting Albert Wesker (Resident Evil 5)'' Eclipse Blackdragon is the ruling God and Emperor of the Oblivion planes, and is the former arch-enemy, and now mutial friend and ally of Slytheron Sniperdragon himself. Eclipse is especially known for his hatred toward the humans, and is the elder brother of Shadow Sniperdragon. Eclipse also has zero patience for the weak and incompetent, and considers as such as a mere liability and expendable. Alignment *Lawful Evil (Allied) Nationality *Germany (Formerly) *Blackdraconian Dominion Orientation and Titles *Blackdraconian Dominion - Autarch *Lord of Darkness *The Scourge of Humanity *The Terror Prince (Under his father, formerly) *The Zynite Outlaw *Emperor of the Daedra *The Wicked One *Messenger of Chaos *Dragon of Darkness *The Destroyer's Chosen History In his days of young, he kept to himself and his ways of a private life. He was no such deity back then, when his better of days were rather good and promising. It didn't take long for Eclipse to know about the selfish deceits and evils of humanity itself, and how he took most of his hate on his sister as well for doing little against it. Shadow cited this wasn't justice and yet Eclipse already took more lives than what justice demanded. Already he lost his purpose as a former paladin in his own ways, only to convert into the tyrant of power he is today. In spite of all of that's transpired, he didn't abandon his later would-be spouse, Callisto Blackdragon during his search of the slave plantations of Morrowind. He played the role and seemed like a promising entreupreneur type of dealer when approaching the slave holders of the Dren plantation. When he knew Callisto was in his safekeep, he and his forces have set ablaze to the Dren plantation, and taking the lives of both the slaves and their owners by violence and bloodshed. Shortly after the events of Uriel Septim's assassination by the Mythic Dawn cult in Cyrodiil, it didn't take long to reach word around the contents of Tamriel to deter to the Autarch's ongoing assault. Oblivion gates have spawned at his demand, laying siege to Ald-Ruhn, Ebonheart, Vivec and other cities in his reach while his considerably least favorite prince, Mehrunes Dagon sought his own opportunity to raze Cyrodiil. After the jaws of Oblivion were shut, following Martin Septim's victory against Dagon and his forces, the CEO and Chairman of the Ultor Corporation at the time, Dane Vogel sought to arrange a temporary truce with the Autarch, following business and trade as his new empire would expand and take over all that of Tamriel. Eclipse played along unwillingly, but ultimately to use Vogel as a pawn to further his agenda against the Sniperdraconians and their allies. Eclipse knew better than most that his unlikely corporate ally was not to be trusted. Which was later to be revealed as a company front to cover the actions of the shadow government, in whom got a taste of the Autarch's wrath later in the end. At the first encounter of the Autarch and his newly found allies, Eclipse made short work of his sister's strike team as he then proceeded high above the Imperial City's White-Gold tower, only to charge a DBZ Broly-styled orb of mass destruction, to which forced the hand of Link and Shadow to take on the powers of a starman power-up exclusively and with compliments from the Mushroom Kingdom. Shadow took flight to stop her brother from nuking the city, but barely. She obtained an ancient artifiact of lost value which was one of her own, and with her old crown, took on the powers of darkness, using it's energies to mass-teleport Link and the rest of her friends away from the atom blast that Eclipse brought upon the city. Being the equivalent of a nuclear missile, the only exception is little radiation but rather smoke and ash of Eclipse's show of force as well as the extent of his terrifying god-like power in the eyes of mortals before their hour of doom. At midpoint, Eclipse's forces then made a temporary truce with the Sniperdragon Kingdom Marines to raze Ultor's nuclear bunkers and prevent any missiles from launching. The truce followed all the way to Vogel's assassination at the hands of his sister Shadow, and her fellow agent and partner Lincoln. Both of them proceeded to annihilate Vogel's top boss, and the man pulling the strings, leading the attacks on Slyther and his country both directly and covertly. With the aid of the US Marines, Albert Gryphon in whom was one of Slyther's former colleagues and allies, was later exposed once more for his leading coups upon the Sniperdraconian Empire through attacking what seemed to be an embassy in American soil at the time. After Albert's (fake) death, Eclipse then took advantage of the battlefield and ordered his mercenaries to engage the SKMC and their allied support. Eclipse then assassinated his sister, leaving Slyther in both anger and fury. To this end, Slyther's former ally had stated he and his marines have killed a clone of himself and seemingly promised that he was in no shape or form in charge of Ultor's operations. Which later proved to be a lie. Regardless, Slyther accepted Albert's help at the time, following the aid of his right hand general, Jim Hemlock. All three of them have formed a temporary truce to direct a revenge attack on the Blackdraconian-occupied Cyrodiil. The events later transpired into what would be told in the Darkest Hour machinima fan-series which unfortunatley is discontinued as of the events of late. It is uncertain if the maker of the series will finish what remains left of it's story or not. In other cases, they may be more better well explained in the later upcoming EoA Origins series... Arsenal *Eclipse usually favors snipers and revolvers of any variant. More times than not, he will use any blade as a side-arm, be it a daedric knife, rapier, HF katana, or broadsword of any kind. Ultimately, his artillery of melee weapons is the Wrath of Zerstörer, as he is one of the All-Destroyer's chosen... Family *Epsilon Blackdragon - Father *Myrrah Nightshadow - Mother (Deceased) *Callisto Blackdragon - Wife/Spouse *Slyther Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Shadow Sniperdragon - Sister *Mytra Blackdragon - Sister *Wardric Blackdragon - Brother *Carmen Blackdragon - Daughter *Roy Sniperdragon - Son-in-Law *Cynthia Sniperdragon - Granddaughter-in-Law *Helix Sniperdragon - Grandson-in-Law Trivia *Eclipse Blackdragon's personality and fight style can similarily be compared and inspired to that of Resident Evil's Albert Wesker . Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deities